Je voulais te dire
by PaddyBnet
Summary: One-Shot HP/DM


Potterheads, Sorcier, Moldus, fan ou non d'Harry Potter ou simple dévoreur de fictions ! Bonjour ou bonsoir !=)

La fiction qui va suivre et un petit one-shot HP/DM.

Comme toute les fictions que j'écris, je précise que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et que toute ressemblance avec des personne existante ou ayant exister ou situation pouvant exister, ne seraient être que fortuite.

N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour moi =)

Bonne lecture =) et merci !

* * *

**Je voulais te dire...**

Harry,

Depuis ton départ, la vie n'est plus qu'une prison pour moi. Elle n'a plus le même gout, ni la même couleur.

Si tu savais à quel point je rage au fond de moi, à quel point je regrette toutes ses années a te détester. Enfin te détester… non. En réalité je ne te détestais pas, au contraire, je t'admirais. A ma façon certes, mais je t'admirais. Je regrette la façon dont je t'ai traité pendant toutes ces années…

Ces longues années de coups, d'insultes, de méprises. J'essaye de trouver une raison à cette relation mais je ne trouve pas. C'est peut-être simplement mon éducation. Oui c'est surement cela, mon éducation, qui a fait que nous en sommes venues a nous haïr toi et moi Harry…

Finalement nos destins sont intimement liés. Toi tu essayais simplement de te battre contre ce qui t'empêchais de vivre normalement et moi je voulais trouver ma place auprès de celui qui te voulait du mal. Est-ce que cela veut dire que moi aussi je te voulais du mal ? Peut-être au début oui, mais lorsque cette guerre c'est finalement réellement déclarée, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, me battre a tes côtés pour détruire ce qui détruisait nos vies a tous les deux.

Je regrette tellement de m'être battus avec toi tant de fois. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me regarde. Me battre avec toi était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que nous ayons ce contact physique qui me manquait tant. J'avais besoins de ce contact, je souffrais mais j'aimais ça parce que c'était toi qui me blessais. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Lors de notre 6ème année, j'ai laissé les sentiments prendre le contrôle, je t'avoue que je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry. Et je le regrette, car maintenant que tu es partis, je souffre a en mourir.

Aujourd'hui j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, te dire a quel point je suis désolé, pour tout ! J'ai tant de choses a te dire ! Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire tous cela et de ne pas avoir essayé de te voler un baiser.

Je réalise aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus de raison de rester a Poudlard. Voldemort à pris le contrôle du ministère et a tué des milliers de sorciers. Mon père et ma tante sont de nouveau élu dans le conseil des mangemorts créé par Voldemort. Quand a moi, je suis devenu sont plus fidèle allié. Rogue aura réussi a prendre soins de moi. Je l'en remercie. Je n'oublie pas qui il était. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est ma venue au monde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois né ainsi ? … Il est évident que l'éducation influence notre caractère et la personne que nous devenons plus tard.

Je me rends compte que j'aurais seulement voulu être a tes cotés. Pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

Tu te demandes si j'aurai osé ? Peut-être pas... Mais aujourd'hui je réalise que j'aurai voulu te le dire.

Harry, à l'heure qu'il est je suis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, là où j'aurais tant eu à prouver au seigneur des ténèbres… J'ai été lâche. Comme j'ai été lâche avec toi.

J'espère que tu entends mes paroles, car je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Mais il est bien trop tard à présent.

Pardonnes moi Harry. J'en ai assez de vivre dans la douleur. Et comme j'ignore si tu me pardonneras un jour, je pars moi aussi. Je ne peux plus servir cet homme, ce démon qui a volé ta vie et la mienne.

Alors adieu. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous dans un autre monde. Mais ce monde ci je n'y compte plus. Je pourrai enfin trouver la paix.

Tu resteras en moi pour toujours, comme la plus belle rencontre de ma vie, et la dernière.

Je t'aime.

Ton meilleur ennemi, Drago.


End file.
